


Now that I look at you...

by StrangeNine



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Draco's a dom; Arian's a sub, F/M, Fluffy Overload, Just some (badly written) romance, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNine/pseuds/StrangeNine
Summary: Draco's always chasing after Arle for a battle. This time, she meets someone else who...looks like her.
Relationships: Arian Nadja (GB Arle Nadja)/Draco Centauros
Kudos: 1





	Now that I look at you...

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing romance.

The human/dragon hybrid was chasing after Arian Nadja...but she had mistaken him for Arle.  
"Get back here, Arle Nadja! You and I are destined to be rivals, and we should battle RIGHT NOW!"  
Arian didn't bother to look behind him, and had tripped over a vine, falling to the ground. Draco laughed as she saw the elemental user injure himself, and traipsed near him. However, upon closer inspection...

She had realized that "Arle" was a boy.

"Huh? Who...are you? ...Are you trying to disguise yourself to hide from me?!" She yelled, grabbing the boy by his shirt.  
"L-Look, you have the wrong person...! I, um..."  
Before Arian spoke another word, he realized he was backed against a tree, with Draco staring directly into his eyes. He was blushing, and this caused Draco to cock an eyebrow.  
"Hm...you're all red. But why?"  
Arian shaked his head, even though he clearly was.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Draco smirked to herself, caressing the boy's face. Ah, those amber eyes...so beautiful. Draco had gotten completely lost in them. All this time, she was missing out. Well...she had never seen Arian, except for now. She never really stopped to just...look at Arle. Every time she saw her, she wanted to battle with her. But Arian...well, it didn't seem like it'd matter to her. He was just too handsome...and maybe if Draco paid more attention, she'd see that Arle was as pretty as Arian is handsome.

"I wonder..." she said, still smirking, getting a few ideas. She wasn't going to go too far. ...Maybe just a little. She softly stroked his face, and leaned in for a kiss. Arian exclaimed a bit, but soon melted into the kiss. It was a fairly long one. One long enough to make Arian want more.

Draco pulled away, and Arian WHINED. "Aww, you're so cute." she said, headpatting him. She nibbles his ear, making him squirm and whine loudly.  
"O-Ohhh...mn..."  
Draco just smiles. "I must be doing a good job!"  
"I-I've never- AH!"  
Draco was now licking and nibbling on his ear.  
"Hah...nnnaa...st-stop...what's gotten into...ahh..."  
Draco suddenly stops. "Hm? You don't want me to continue?"  
"Uhh...why were you even...l-licking my ear...?"  
"You seemed to enjoy it, but I'll stop if you want~."  
Arian was blushing madly, making it obvious that...maybe he DID want Draco to continue with the fluffy romance. And to her surprise...  
"I-It's okay...keep going, please..."  
"Sure!" She hopped on Arian, going straight for his neck, earning a...pretty loud scream of delectation, and a few incoherent words.  
"Uwaaaa~! N-No, not- ahhh~! It tickles!"  
The hybrid giggled while stroking Arian's face.  
"Th-This feels so nice...haha..."  
"I can see that it does. Heheh. You're incredibly cute~." Draco says as she continues to lovingly attack Arian's neck.  
"Nn...!" Arian was gently pulling Draco's head towards his neck. "Haha...ah..."  
From afar, a confused Carbuncle was watching them. All she heard was moaning and laughing. Nothing TOO intense was happening, but somehow, it was all enough to draw out such sounds from her owner.  
___________________________________________________________  
"Hn..." Carbuncle reacted to the voice by shivering a bit while hidden behind a bush.  
"Carbuncle...? You around?"  
The yellow creature rushed out from behind the bushes, and jumped at Arian. "Gugu!!"  
"Whoa there! Heheh!" Arian caught her in his arms, petting her softly. "Sorry if I scared you with me being away for so long. I...got caught up in a little session...eh heh."  
Carbuncle nuzzled her owner's neck, unaware that he was extremely sensitive in that area. "N-Nn! ...D-Don't do that, Carby...it just really tickles."  
"Gu...gu...?"  
"U-Um, just forget it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Hope you liked that, I guess.


End file.
